warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jagged Peak
|pastaffie = Unknown |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: |namesl = Jagged Peak Jagged Peak |familyl = Quiet Rain Fluttering Bird Graywing, Sky |familyt = Mother: Sister: Brothers: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail |deadbooks = None}} Jagged Peak is a thick-furred gray tabby tom with blue eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Jagged Peak is Gray Wing's and Clear Sky's younger brother. He has a sister called Fluttering Bird, and their mother is Quiet Rain. :When Stoneteller says that some of the tribe must leave, he wants to go, but Quiet Rain refuses to let him. :When his sister, Fluttering Bird dies, he wails with grief, and presses himself against his mother and dead sister. He comes with his family when they bury her, saying goodbye. :During the Casting of the Stones, he puts his stone in the pile that represented whether some of the cats should leave. That pile has the most, though his mother still refuses to let him go. :He sneaks out to hunt, and Gray Wing finds him. He protests, and Gray Wing hesitantly allows him to come along. In the end, they catch a large snow hare, and the tribe are fuller then they had been in moons. :Once the group of travelling cats leave, he goes missing. Gray Wing and Misty Water find his scent, realizing that he is following the travelling group. Gray Wing decides to find Jagged Peak and the group of cats following the trail of the rising sun. :Quiet Rain accompanies Gray Wing some of the way, and they bid farewell, Quiet Rain trusting him to find Jagged Peak and keep him safe. :Gray Wing travels for a day, and then hears yowling, and the screeching of an eagle. He realizes that the yowling is Jagged Peak, and begins to run toward the sounds. He finds the eagle, reaching for Jagged Peak, who is trapped in a tiny crevice. Gray Wing attacks the eagle and is almost carried away, but Jagged Peak helps him get away. :At first, Jagged Peak thinks that Gray Wing has come to take him home, but Gray Wing explains that he is going to find the travelling group, and that Jagged Peak had to come with him. Jagged Peak is happy that he and Gray Wing would be with Clear Sky and the rest of the group again. :The weather worsens as Gray Wing and Jagged Peak continue into night. Jagged Peak leads himself and Gray Wing safely round a cliff and Gray Wing remarks he saved them from falling off the cliff. Jagged Peak is exicited when they wake up to discover the group near by. The group are impressed by Jagged Peaks courage and welcome him into the journeying cats. :More Coming Soon. : Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Quiet Rain: Brothers: :Sky: :Graywing: Sister: :Fluttering Bird: Nephews/Nieces: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Nephew: :Thunder: Tree References and Citations Category:Males Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Kit Category:Rogue